Together, forever
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Rien ne les séparerait. Même pas la mort. Enfin, c’est ce qu’ils croyaient. Douce illusion dans laquelle ils s’étaient bercés depuis le début… Mais qui avait finit par se briser en mille morceaux


Bongour tout le monde ! Voilà un p'tit one-shot un peu triste, que j'ai écrit en écoutant **L'incendie**, de Vanessa Paradis, qui est une chanson hors normes. Bref, cette chanson m'a rendu un peu nostalgique, et voilà le résultat. Pour une fois, j'ai fait un Kyo/ Yuya ! Mais, comme d'habitude avec mes Kyo/Yuya, ça finit mal ! Vous êtes prévenu !

Together, forever… 

Rien ne les séparerait. Même pas la mort. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Douce illusion dans laquelle ils s'étaient bercés depuis le début… Mais qui avait finit par se briser en mille morceaux.

Une limitation de vitesse dépassée, une route traversée sans attention, un crissement de pneu, et ses vêtements d'un blanc pur s'étaient teintés de rouge. Son sac avait volé, et ses grands yeux verts s'étaient écarquillés. Puis son corps avait fléchi sous le choc. Elle avait tendu la main vers lui, dans un vain espoir qu'il la rattrape, et qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien. Mais il n'avait su que faire, devant cette vision de cauchemar. Alors, il était resté là, tout en la voyant fermer ses yeux. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que plus jamais il ne verrait ses prunelles vertes pétiller de joie. Malgré tout, un sourire avait orné ses lèvres, espérant le réconforter.

« -Bu-san ?

-Huh ?

-Mibu-san ? », répéta patiemment l'infirmière qui se tenait devant lui. Elle le regarda avec un sourire, un sourire compréhensif. Mais jamais elle ne serait capable de comprendre.

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

Il hocha la tête, et dépassa l'infirmière. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Au fil des années, celui-ci s'était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire, tout comme cet instant-là. Enfin, il arriva à destination. Il poussa avec douceur la porte, et entra dans la pièce aux murs blancs, comme les vêtements qu'elle portait ce jour-là. Il la vit sur le lit, paraissant dormir d'un sommeil léger, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. A chaque visite, cet inexplicable sourire était toujours là, l'accueillant chaleureusement, lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Il caressa son visage avec lenteur, et ses yeux rouges se teintèrent d'un voile de tristesse. Il s'assied sur le siège, seul ameublement dans cette pièce vide, vide de vie.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était là. Cet endroit était tout son contraire. Le silence était de rigueur, tandis qu'elle s'empresserait de faire un boucan infernal. C'était abandonné, elle était rayonnante de vie. Comme il aimerait la voir s'agiter, lui sourire, et répondre à ses provocations. Chaque journée, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il faisait cette prière insensée. Mais elle n'avait jamais été exaucée…

Puis, une journée qui paraissait comme toutes les autres, son quotidien si triste changea. Définitivement.

Il arriva un peu plus tard que d'habitude, son travail l'ayant retenu. Bah, il s'excuserait auprès d'elle, elle lui pardonnerait sûrement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il s'assied, et attendit patiemment que l'infirmière vienne l'autoriser à entrer. Etrangement, elle arriva immédiatement, et il remarqua que son sourire compatissant était plus accentué que d'habitude. Il se leva, sans attendre ce qu'elle allait dire, et commença le chemin vers sa chambre.

« Mibu-san ! »

Il se retourna vers elle brusquement, et elle devint embarrassée, à observer le sol.

« Je suis désolée… »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

« Mais…

-Quoi ?

-Shiina-san…est… »

Elle stoppa, incapable de continuer. Il lança un regard interrogateur, mélangé à de l'inquiétude, à l'infirmière. Il se précipita à sa chambre, et vit un docteur à son chevet, avec un infirmier.

« Heure du décès : 19h47. Vous pouvez l'emmener. »

Il resta figé, la réalité du fait le heurtant brusquement. Mais c'était impossible… Ils s'étaient promis d'être toujours ensemble !

Il se dirigea avec rapidité vers elle, et il caressa sa joue, comme d'habitude. Etrangement, son sourire avait disparu, et seule l'impassibilité régnait sur son visage.

« Yuya…

-Monsieur, écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Nous devons l'emmener à la morgue !

-Ta gueule ! Planche à pain n'est pas morte ! »

Elle n'est pas…morte. Non…Jamais…

Le ciel était d'un gris terne, aujourd'hui. Il pleuvait, ajoutant à la tristesse de la journée. Ses yeux ternes se tournèrent vers ce ciel si inaccessible, où elle se réfugiait sûrement. Il tendit la main, et sa vision apparut devant son regard fatigué, fatigué de la vie sans elle.

Il voyait parfaitement ses grandes prunelles vertes pétillantes de joie, son grand sourire chaleureux, ses fins cheveux blonds formant un halo autour d'elle... Comme il souhaitait la rejoindre …

« Attention !! »

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir les phares de la voiture… Puis ce fut l'obscurité.

Ce matin là, dans le journal, on pouvait lire les lignes suivantes :

'Un jeune homme de vingt ans a été décimé par une voiture, dont le chauffeur était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. La victime est morte à la suite de ses blessures.'

Finalement, son vœux avait été exaucé… Ils étaient ensembles, pour toujours.


End file.
